It’s green and it’s rearing his head
by kamadi
Summary: Green is a colour that suits Grissom. slash


A/N: Okay I know that I should be writing a new chapter for 24 but this story just popped up and I had to write it. O and R&R is of course welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own them and…oo you all know the drill.

Title: It's green and it's rearing his head.

Summary: Green is a colour that suits Grissom.

"One…Two….."

'Oh who was he kidding. He had counted to 100 by now and still he felt the bubble of frustration growing when he looked at Nick. Grissom understood what Nick was doing, really he did after all he had ordered him to do it. But the behaviour he was displaying right now was downright obscene.

Grissom and Nick had left the lab this morning to interview a possible female suspect of a murder. Grissom had instructed Nick to use his charm to give the women a sense of security, which should give him the chance to snoop around. Nick had first been frustrated and angry claiming that 'seducing' women had not been listed in his contract.

On which Grissom had responded with a raised eyebrow while saying: "Come on Nick you just have to distract her for a little while, no harm."

'No harm indeed,' Grissom seethed. He had witnessed one of the quickest seductions he could recall. A quick smile, emphasizing Nick's dimples. A fluttering with those ridiculous long eyelashes and the stupid women had fallen, given Grissom the opportunity to look around for more then 10 minutes. Minutes in which he had found absolutely nothing.

So he had returned to the two 'lovebirds' who by now were (according to his view) trying to crawl in to each other

'Well,' Grissom thought with some vehemence, 'time to show that women who belonged to whom.' Not even trying to rationalize this rather jealous and possessive thought about his co-worker he walked towards them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but it is time that we're going back Nick." With those words Grissom grasped the other men's arm and all but dragged him away, given Nick barely the time to say goodbye to the women.

Once they arrived at the car Nick managed to pull himself out of Grissom's grasp.

"Jesus, Grissom what's gotten into you?" Rubbing his arm Nick looked at Grissom with a look that could be described as fear as well as anger.

"Nothing has gotten into me, Nick. But I am wondering what has gotten into you? I asked you to distract the woman not to get her into your bed."

"What ..Grissom I only did what you asked me to do. And I do not understand why you are acting like this all of a sudden. YOU told ME to do this so don't try to blame ME for whatever it is that is bothering you."

The bubbling anger that had been brewing in Grissom finally spilled, trapping Nick between the car and himself he put his hands on the car trapping Nick between them.

"No, Nick I did not asked you to smile at that woman like that, or to do that thing with your eyes. Your MINE!"

Ignoring the shocked look that crossed Nick's face, Grissom grabbed him and pulled him them together. Smothering the words on Nick's lips.

Grissom did not know when the kiss changed from being one-sided kiss towards the melting of Nick's passiveness resulting in the most mind blowing experience he ever had, but it must have happened because he suddenly had his mouth filled with the other men's tongue.

Slowly and with much regret, Grissom disentangled himself from Nick. Looking Nick in the eyes he could only detect desire in the other ones eyes, but he still felt the need to apologize after all he just had attacked a co-worker .

"I'm sorry Nick, I think I just experienced my first meeting with the green eyes Monster. I just lost it when I saw you with that woman"

Grinning, Nick pulled Grissom back into his arms. "Hell Gris, if I had realised that such behaviour from my side would have resulted in this I would have done it years ago. So I can honestly say that green is definably your colour. Now shut up and kiss me again."

And while Grissom let himself fall into the embrace he decided that he definably should wear more green.

FIN


End file.
